May We Meet Again
by mayawrites95
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots based on the 100
1. Alive and Whole

**Alive and Whole**

It wasn't possible, and Clark probably wouldn't even believe it if he wasn't standing in front of her eyes, whole, and _alive_.

It had been a week since in her attempt to seal her heart off from the world, she had knowingly sent Bellamy on a death quest, and four days since it had been assumed that something had gone very, _very_ wrong and that Bellamy had either been captured and/or killed.

She had regretted the words the moment they slipped out of her mouth, but it was too late to take them back; too late to say she didn't really mean it. But she couldn't prove to be weak; not now after everything that had happened last time.

Octavia had given Clarke a piece of her mind after Bellamy had left in the shadows of the night, and rightfully so. It was only after seeing the pain in Clarke's expression that she had backed off and pulled her into a tight hug.

Four days ago, Lexa had said they couldn't wait anymore. That they were putting their trust and faith in Bellamy, and that it wasn't worth it anymore. And that they needed to charge Mount Weather within the week.

So today had been the day that they had done so. They had taken the mountain by force, storming several different points to cause radiation to leak in as a distraction while another group had been tasked with going in and extracting the remaining of the original 100 members.

It hadn't been easy, but they did it. They saved their people.

And now here he was, standing in front of her, _alive and whole_. He had bruises and a few cuts on his face, and scattered over his body, but overall he looked fine.

"Princess," he greeted her in a gruff voice as he gave her a hard smile. And she didn't blame him; not really.

"I'm sorry," she said, as something inside of her just _broke._ "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I never should have told you that it was worth the risk."

"Clarke-" he tried to say, but she shook her head.

"It wasn't worth the risk," she said, stopping him from speaking. "But Lexa insisted that love was weakness and that I was letting it cloud my judgement. I was trying to make the pain of Finn's death stop hurting. He killed all those people because he was in love with me. And if the rest of our people died because I couldn't let you go, I don't know if I could have handled that. And I know it seemed like I was saying that your life was worth risking, because it's not. I care about you too much to lose you too," she said, trembling slightly.

He pulled her into a tight hug and wrapped his arms around her back. She leaned into his chest; taking comfort in his warmth as he held her.

"It's okay, Clarke," he said softly. "We're all safe now."

She didn't say anything, and she knew he could tell she didn't believe him.

"I forgive you, Clarke. It hurt when you said that it was worth it, but I knew what you meant. And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You're stuck with me, Princess," he told her caringly as he continued to hold her against him.

She relaxed slightly into him at that and she pulled away enough to look into his eyes.

"And for what it's worth, I care about you too," he said delicately, as he pushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

She wasn't quite sure who initiated it; perhaps it was both of them in a way. But their lips were pressed against each other's tenderly. She grabbed his shirt tightly as she pulled him in for more, needing to feel his touch.

His strong arms continued to hold her as their tongues began to battle for dominance.

She was breathless when they finally pulled away, "What does this mean?"

"Nothing," he said, "Or everything. It can mean whatever you want. I wasn't lying when I said I cared about you, Princess. But I won't be a replacement for Finn."

She shook her head, "He loved me," she said softly. "I cared about him, but I couldn't love him. Not after he lied about Raven. We were barely here a week when he decided to move on with me. I could never be with someone who cheated on his girlfriend."

He seemed to understand that, "Good. Because I want this to be just us, without any other person influencing us."

She closed the space between them as she cupped his face.

Clarke had her doubts going into a relationship; what with ninety percent of earth trying to kill them and all. But she trusted him, more than she ever had trusted another soul. She hadn't realised just how much she depended on and needed him until they were separated for the first time, with her trapped in Mount Weather and him possibly dead. And when it was him in turn gone, and once again possibly dead, she realised that she cared for him more than just an ally or a friend.

"I want that too," she said softly, as she pressed her lips back to his.

He grinned slightly and she couldn't help but melt at the sight. On Earth they didn't have a lot of reasons to smile or laugh due to the serious nature of what they dealt with, but Bellamy Blake's smile was definitely one she needed to see more of.

A few hours later, while Bellamy was fast asleep, Clarke couldn't help but run his fingers over his naked chest. She was wearing just his shirt and he just his boxers.

"Unless you intend to follow through, you should stop," Bellamy said in a low voice. "Couldn't sleep, Princess?"

She nodded slightly, "I'm afraid you won't be here in the morning; that all of this would have been a dream and you're still at Mount Weather." _Or worse_.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

"Please don't," she said in a scared voice. "Don't leave me alone like that again. Not unless it's absolutely necessary."

He pulled her into his body and she rested her head in his chest. "I promise. The two of us work best when we do things together, so that's just how we'll do it from now on; as a team."

She smiled slightly as she closed her eyes and took comfort in his warmth. His breathing grew shallow and she followed suit and fell fast asleep within seconds.


	2. Radio Hearts

**Radio Hearts**

"_Camp Jaha to mount weather, does anyone read me?_"

She couldn't breathe. That was his voice coming through the radio; **Bellamy** was on the other side of the channel, alive and successful so far.

"Bellamy?" she said, her voice breaking slightly as she uttered his name. She felt her heart racing, hours of guilt that had been accumulating within her mind coming out slowly.

"Clarke?" his voice said roughly. She could hear the relief mixed with worry in his voice as he replied, and she didn't quite blame him. The last time they had spoken she had all but told him that he was expendable.

She really hadn't intended for it come out that way; she was trying to tell him that if she cared for him, it could ensure his death.

"Clarke, I'm inside, with Maya. Something is going on. They locked our people in their dormitory and went down on emergency lockdown. I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, you need to move fast. I don't know how long I have. They're going to figure I don't belong here soon enough," he said with an urgency in his voice.

"I'll try and buy you a distraction," she told him as she looked over at Raven. They had been discussing several different options earlier and there was a good chance that if they pulled off one of them properly it could allow for Bellamy to do what he needed to do. "We need you to turn off the acid fog, Bellamy. And use the Grounders in the cages. They'll strengthen your numbers," she advised him carefully.

Clarke could tell that Raven could sense her worry, but she didn't let it show on her face. While the Mechanic was still on cool terms with her (and after what she had done to Finn, she didn't quite blame her), they still worked well together.

"There are children here, Clarke," Bellamy said softly, "We need to be careful to come up with a plan that doesn't kill everyone."

She felt her heart drop. She had spent so much time studying Mount Weather, yet never once had she noticed that there were kids. Teenagers and adults she had seen plenty of, but never kids. Of course it would make sense; they would keep reproducing for the hope that a future generation could one day get out.

"I'll take that into account," she promised him carefully. While there were several people in the mountain that was sure didn't deserve her sympathy, there were still innocents involved; albeit innocents who looked the other way through all the wrong doings of their people. But that didn't mean that they deserved death.

"I need you to talk me into turning off the acid fog," Bellamy warned her, his voice shaking slightly as he tried to maintain his calm.

"Raven will walk you through it," Clarke promised him. "Bellamy, you did really well," she said. "I know you can do this; you've always been the strongest of us."

He was silent but she could hear his shallow breathe coming through on the other side.

"Stay safe though," she said softly, "We need you to come back. We all need you. _I need you to come back, Bellamy_. I need you."

"I will," Bellamy said gruffly. "Promise me you'll stay safe too, Princess. Don't do anything rash."

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her, but said anyways, "I will."

"And Clarke?" his voice came through, stronger this time. "I need you too."

She felt a small smile flit across her face before she said, "I'll hand you over to Raven now. I have a message to send."

And with that she handed the radio over to Raven, who gave her an understanding look, as she walked out of the room, quickly joined by a bunch of grounder allies; for she had a plan to execute, and a mother who she needed to stand up to.


	3. Finder's Keepers

**A/N: **Based on a post from tumblr

**Finder's Keepers**

She should have seen it coming. If she was really, really honest about it, she would have to admit that she saw it coming.

They had been together for six months, fourteen days, five hours, and god knew how many seconds at that point, precisely seven months after she had busted out those stuck in Mount Weather with the help of Bellamy and the Grounders.

(If she were being honest about this too, then she would admit that they were technically, but unofficially, together since his return)

It had been a slow burn of a relationship, starting off with hugs upon his return, to subtle, then later not so subtle, flirting, before she finally couldn't take it anymore. She had walked across the camp one day, filled with nothing but need, and went straight up to him. He had been startled at first, at her presence, so he simply greeted her with a nod.

He had been standing around, shirtless, and covered in sweat, and she had grabbed him by his hair, and placed a kiss on his lips. If he had been shocked by it, he didn't show it, and simply wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to deepen the kiss.

She remembered hearing Octavia cheering wildly, with Monty handing Jasper over a pack of rations. But she had barely paid any attention to them as she caressed Bellamy's face. Within the hour they were official.

Bellamy had always had this thing about lost souls. She supposed it could have been because of how he had all but raised his sister.

So when Bellamy came back after a routine hunting trip with two small children, she supposed she wasn't all that surprised by their presence in their camp. (One which she and Bellamy had re-established at the site of the dropship after running into too many differences with her mother).

There was a little girl and boy with him, barely more than five years old apiece. One of them had clear genetic markers which showed her to be a grounder, and the boy was one from the mountain.

It had been a few months since they found a way to help the remaining mountain men and women leave their prison and explore the world once more, but there were still a lot of conflicts between the different fractions of people.

Apparently, if they exposed the mountain men to controlled amount of radiation while in a safe environment, they could allow them to build antibodies which would allow them to set foot out into the planet above the ground.

"What happened to them? Clarke asked softly as Raven ushered them in to get some food. The two of them were currently in the tent they shared to allow for some privacy.

Bellamy sighed softly, running his fingers through his dark hair as he made eye contact with her.

"I found them huddled together under a fallen log. They claimed their parents were dead, attacked by some beast. I couldn't just leave them out there! They're just kids, Clarke! What if something happened to them? I had to bring them back with me," he exclaimed.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as she held him against her, "I know, Bell," she said softly. "There's plenty of room here at camp that we can use to raise them. You know what they say about it taking a village to raise a child; we just have to raise two of them. We always liked a challenge, didn't we?"

"You're not mad?" he questioned, sounding slightly surprised, as a grin slowly broke out on his face. "That I did this without so much as asking you if you would be okay with it."

She shook her head before placing a kiss tenderly on the corner of his lips, "You wouldn't be you if you didn't bring those kids back with you. It's one of the things I love so much about you."

He cupped her face tenderly, "I love you too, Clarke," he said softly, before bringing his lips back down upon hers.

"You know we probably have some time to ourselves before anyone comes to look for us," she said, a smirk turning the corners of her lip upwards. She gripped the ends of his shirt, yanking it upwards roughly.

"I like the way you think, Princess," he said, a look of lust taking over his face, before he lifted her so her legs could wrap around his back.

She simply giggled before falling back onto the bed, Bellamy on top of her. She definitely could get used to this.


	4. In The Moment

**In the Moment**

"You care about him," Lexa had said to her in a moment alone.

"I care about all of them," she replied; because it was true. The 100 were her people, and she would be damned if any of them were gone.

"But him more than others," Lexa spoke once more.

And it was like a ray of clarity had hit her; because it was true. She cared so much about her people in the mountain that she was willing to go to extreme consequences to keep them alive. But for Bellamy she would give her life. For him she would do things that she never would have considered before.

_'Who we want to be, and who we need to be are two very different things.'_

And those words had never rung more true than they had in the last few days. She had done terrible, _terrible _things, that she only accepted because it meant getting Bellamy back. In another life she never would have considered letting her own people die by a missile. She would never have killed as many people as she had, nor would she have thought she would be leading two armies of people willing to fight by her and for her.

For Bellamy, she would have fought everyone and anyone who stood in her way to bring him back safely.

And in that moment it had hit her.

She loved him. She loved him more she had ever loved another person who was not related to her. He had fought beside her and helped her through all the rough moments in the beginning of their camp days.

He balanced her out, together like a yin and yang. When one of them was experiencing darkness, the other would be there to help them through it, and be there for them despite it all.

And she really needed him right now.

She could see the ways others were looking at her; her mother, Octavia, like she had lost a part of her humanity. And maybe she had. It was very possible that there would be nothing that would ever redeem her after all of this was over. And she would be able to live with that as long as Bellamy and their people were alive.

She couldn't comprehend what she would do if they died. If she lost Bellamy, or any other of her friends, she wasn't quite sure what would happen to her. She didn't want all of it to have been in vain.

So when Lexa had called her out on it, she tried to deny it, she really did. Because she couldn't possibly care for him the way Lexa had thought. But the more she thought about it, the more she really analyzed it, the more she knew that Lexa was right.

She cared for Bellamy.

It was the kind of love which would launch ships to fight a war.

(Even her metaphors had turned into something Bellamy would appreciate)

Part of her wanted to laugh at the situation, but she supposed she was too far into the darkness for that.

And when Bellamy came through, and disabled the acid fog, she knew he was alive. He had come through for all of them, and he had managed not to get killed.

She felt her heart soar as she knew that she would be joining him very soon as they got ALL their people out of Mount Weather; because she would be damned if she lost anyone else after coming so far and fighting so hard. She had given up enough during this battle, and she would not lose anyone else.

She would get all her people back. And she would get Bellamy back.


	5. Stay

**Stay**

It had been the longest eight hours of her life as Clarke walked back from Mount Weather. The burden of her actions was weighing down on her like an anchor as it dragged her down deeper into the pit of guilt she was sinking in.

With each step she took, it was a reminder of her actions and her sins. Over the past few days in order to save her people, she had done terrible things. And while she would do it again in an instant, she had lost a part of herself. She had lost her _humanity._

She couldn't see their faces each day and be constantly reminded of her actions.

She had to leave; it was the only way she would be able to live with herself and what she had done. So she decided while walking, that as soon as her people were safely back at camp, she would leave; take off by herself into the world.

"I think we deserve a drink," Bellamy said as he made his way over to her. They had just walked through the gates, and she had already begun to try and slip away. He looked worn out, both from the trek and what he had gone through. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach; if it weren't for her, he never would have been in the Mountain in the first place.

"Have one for me," she said, trying to sound light. She didn't need him to bear her burdens.

"Hey, we'll get through this," he said, as he continued to look out onto their people.

Clarke bit her lip, trying not to let the tears that she had been fighting off for so long, fall.

"I'm not going in," she said, shaking her head. She couldn't, and she hoped that he would understand.

He turned to look at her, "If you need forgiveness, I'll give that to you," he said, echoing the words she had spoken to him not all that long ago. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at how much had changed in such a short time. "You're _forgiven._ Please, come inside," he pleaded.

"Take care of them for me," she said as she swallowed.

"Clarke," he tried, moving closer to her.

"I see their faces every day, and it's just going to remind me of what I did to get them here," she said, hoping to get through to him. She needed him to understand why she had to go. She needed him to let her.

"What we did," he insisted. His hand had been over hers while they pulled the lever, but it had been her that had pushed for it. She was the one that insisted that it was their only chance. She had killed all those innocent men and women; and all the children! She had killed Maya. And it was all on her.

It made her a monster, capable of wiping out an entire civilization that had lasted the 97 years after the War. She had seen the way her mother and Octavia looked at her; she felt it too.

Everything she touched always had a way of breaking.

"You don't have to do this alone," he told her softly.

She looked away, as she saw her people nursing their wounds and seeming more together than they had in a long time. If she were gone, then they would continue to progress happily and without the darkness of her actions lingering over the camp.

"_I bear it, so they don't have to_," she repeated the old man's words. It had never felt so relevant than in that moment.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked her, sadness creeping into his eyes.

She gulped; he always had an effect on her. At least now he would be free.

"I don't know," she admitted after a moment of thought. Everything she knew about Earth was from the books, and so much had changed since they were recorded.

She leaned in and pressed a kiss against his cheek, before embracing him tightly. His arms wrapped around her.

"May we meet again," she said, voice breaking, before reluctantly pulling away.

And so she walked out of the camp, finally allowing those tears that she had been holding back for so long to fall.

"Clarke," Bellamy's gruff voice said. She stopped in her tracks, and turned when he placed his hand on her arm. "We all have light and dark inside of us. What we did, we did together. And if you think none of them are going to bear the burden of it, you're so far off wrong, I don't even know what to say. We _all_ are going to carry this with us. You're not alone. So stay, Clarke. Because the pain of what we did will never completely go away, but it will get better with time. And here, you have people who love you and care about you."

"Bellamy-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Clarke, we need you, **I **need you," he said. And without waiting for her to respond, he used his hands to cup her face and leaned in before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

She placed a hand over one of his, as she kissed him back.

It was the third person she had kissed in the last week. But there was something different with this than the other two. Finn's was under the pretense of his death; and Lexa's was purely for whatever passion she had for Clarke. But with Bellamy with was light; lighter than anything she had felt in a long time. So she kissed him, deepening it.

And when they pulled away she was breathless.

"Please stay," Bellamy asked, eyes tracing hers, searching for any sign that she was still planning on leaving. But there was none there.

She nodded, "Okay," she said. And maybe that was selfish of her to do. But if one thing had become clearer to her, it was that she needed him, more than she had realized.

He smiled softly, as his hands threaded hers. "Let's go home."


End file.
